Untitled  Chapter 1
by hektic
Summary: Alternate reality  Renji x Ichigo.


"Untitled"

Chapter 1.

"God damn it, this is absolutely ridiculous!", Ichigo shouted to no one in particular as he looked over his college classes for the upcoming fall semester. Just my luck, Ichigo thought, to get stuck with morning classes AGAIN, who the hell gets up this early anyway. Ichigo forced himself away from glaring at the piece of paper, nothing was going to change, he swore he specifically told them no morning classes, yet here he was with a 7:00 A.M. class everyday, Monday through Friday. On top of being a college student, writing massive amounts of papers, studying until the early hours of the morning and his job at a call center, it didn't really leave a lot of time for him to sleep, which meant LOTS and LOTS of coffee. He practically lived for coffee and energy drinks every hour on the hour.

Speaking of said job, he had lost track of time again and only had 10 minutes to get to the business district where his job was located. Ichigo quickly threw on some presentable clothing and ran out his apartment and down the stairs to the parking garage to get in to his car. It took him about 6 minutes to arrive, heh, new record he thought. Walking through the double doors in the front of the building, then swiping his employee key card at the second set of doors he was greeted by his best friend Rukia coming in for the same shift it seemed.

"Yo.", Ichigo said, "didn't know you had the same shift as me today, anything new since Saturday?"

"What's up Ichigo", Rukia replied cheerfully, "Nothing really, did you get your college course schedule for this semester yet?" She was on the end of a death glare within seconds, she laughed, "You mean to tell me you got all morning classes AGAIN?" With that, if at all possible, the glare's intensity increased seven fold. She just couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed for the next minute, while Ichigo just waited for it to subside.

"Yes I know, just my luck, right?", he grumbled, "you know I swear who ever makes these schedules has it out for me, it has been what, three times in a row now I've been stuck with mornings?"

"Oh, that's right!", Rukia grinned, "Remember the guy I told you about who I grew up with, Renji, he just moved into town and I got the manager to give him a job here, I'll introduce you two later at lunch, I'm pretty sure he's working the same hours today."

"Sure, later Rukia can't be late, gotta go before the bitch of a boss goes off in emo-bitch mode on me again." Ichigo sighed. He made his way towards his desk, sat down and put on his headset. He had a feeling todays customers were going to be difficult.

Needless today lunch rolled around fairly quick, of course he had gotten his fair share of customers that couldn't or just didn't want to understand how to do what he was telling them to do. He walked outside after leaving his cubicle for a quick smoke before meeting Rukia in the company cafeteria, as he sat down on one of the benches outside he noticed a guy with red hair walking towards the double doors he hadn't seen before, must be a new guy he mused. Upon closer inspection he noticed the elaborate tattoos starting on his neck all the way down towards his arms as well as his built frame, he wondered if they were connected under that shirt of his. Needless to say he was to busy staring at the guys tattoos and physique to notice him walk over to right in front of him.

"Hey, do you know where the cafeteria is, I just started today so I don't really know where anything is, heh." He smiled sheepishly.

Ichigo was brought out of his trance and turned a bright shade of red, "Uh, yeah go through those and the second pair of double doors and walk straight down and it will be on your right."

"Thanks man.", he smiled.

God I thought he caught me staring at him, Ichigo thought, damn I gotta go meet Rukia. He reluctantly got up from his comfortable spot and made his was towards the cafeteria, upon entering he noticed Rukia talking to someone who looked similar to that guy he saw outside, Rukia saw him come in and waved him over. As he made his way over he noticed the guy who was talking to Rukia was definitely the guy he saw outside. Ichigo finally arrived at the table and Rukia seemed even more hyper if that was all possible.

Rukia jumped up, "Ichigo, this is my friend who I was telling you about, Renji this is Ichigo, Ichigo, Renji."

Renji was the first to move forward outstretching his arm, "We already met outside sorta, but anyway, nice to meet you Ichigo."

"N-nice to meet you too.", Ichigo stuttered.

"It's not like you to be so shy Ichigo!", Rukia blurted out, "What's wrong?"

Damn her, she knows what's wrong. God, does she enjoy embarrassing me, oh god she does, look at that smile. Pure evil. "Shut up Rukia, nothings wrong, just a little tired is all!", Ichigo countered.

The rest of the lunch break went smoothly, they hit it off really well, all of them were chatting like old friends in no time. Ichigo learned he was actually living in the same apartment as him and agreed to take turns driving to work to save them some money. After exchanging cell numbers and apartment numbers Rukia suggested they should get together after work. Damn, Ichigo thought, he had to go purchase his text books from the school book store before they sold out of the used ones, so he reluctantly had to decline. As it turned out Renji needed to pick up his books as well and had no idea where the book store was located, so Ichigo gladly decided for them to go together.

Rukia smiled and walked up behind Ichigo, "Now you two have fun, but not to much", Ichigo turned bright red for the third time that day.

Renji walked over to him, "Hey, what did she say to get you all embarrassed?"

"N-nothing at all, she just like messing with me!", Ichigo retorted, "I'll meet you out front after work, see you later."

Ichigo quickly walked back to his desk without even giving Renji a chance to answer, his face was still hot with embarrassment. The rest of the day went surprisingly smooth, he didn't really get any bad customers for the remainder of his shift. As soon at 6 P.M. hit, he was already out the door, he would need to talk with his bitch of a boss to change his shift to nights again by next month for the new semester. He grabbed his smokes from his pocket, put one in his mouth and was searching for his lighter. What the hell, he thought, I know it didn't just jump out of my pockets and walk away. He froze and he felt someone behind him, it was Renji, he had snaked his arm around him from the back and held a lighter in front of his face lit.

"Don't just stare at it, use it." Renji chuckled.

"S-sorry must've spaced out a little there," Ichigo said, "Thanks, ok lets go back to the apartment building, get changed if you want and I'll meet you in the parking garage."

"Sounds good Ichi, see you in a few.", Renji smirked.

Did he just call me Ichi he questioned, well anyway better get back home so I can change. As soon as he arrived back at his apartment he changed and was downstairs in the parking garage in 10 minutes. Renji was already standing there, Ichigo's eyes widened at what he saw, god damnit this isn't good he thought, could that shirt get any tighter. Ok NEED to stop staring, damn those tattoos are really hot on him. Ok, BAD, Ichigo told himself, he may not even swing that way.

"I'll drive since you don't know where it is.", Ichigo said while using all his will power to not stare at Renji's body that was all to easy to see.

"Sure, lead the way Ichi."

On the way there they talked about random things, they had a lot in common, Ichigo found out Renji was actually majoring in the same thing he was, Computer science, maybe he'll be in some of my classes he wondered. In no time they were at the book store, heh, time goes by fast when you're enjoying it he figured. It took them about 30 minutes to find all the books they needed, the used copies weren't sold out yet, thank god Ichigo thought, he wasn't to keen on shelling out hundreds on dollars on a book he'd probably barely read. They both paid and were on their way out, Renji suggested they stop at Starbucks for some coffee and Ichigo gladly agreed, he hadn't had a cup in a few hours.

When they arrived Renji asked Ichigo what he wanted, Ichigo refused to let him pay but eventually gave in. Renji apparently wanted to treat him for today, even though he didn't really think he did anything, but hey, free Starbucks is always good. They stayed and talked until it was 10 P.M., they hadn't even realized the store was closing until one of the employees told them they were closing up shop. Renji insisted on letting him drive back since Ichigo was barely able to stay awake, Ichigo let him, he didn't care anymore just needed sleep. When they arrived at the parking garage Renji woke him up, and they both got out.

"Hey Ichi, you got tomorrow off?", Renji asked.

"Yeah, I do actually, not doing anything, why?"

"Well how about we go out to dinner tomorrow?", he asked.

"What, with me, why?"

"Oh if you don't want to it's alright.", Renji said calmly.

"N-no not at all, I mean yes, I would love to go."

Renji smiled, "Nice, alright I'll call you around 1 P.M. tomorrow, goodnight Ichi."

"Night, Renji."

Ichigo made his way up to his apartment and fell into bed. Today was a good day, Ichigo thought, I guess good things do happen to me sometimes, I can't wait for tomorrow. Ichigo drifted off to sleep within a matter of minutes, the smile on his face revealed all, he'd fallen for him and wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
